Results of our study, which has been supported by a research grant (EY-00964) from the National Eye Institute, clearly indicated that immunologic mechanisms played an important role in the pathogenesis of recurrent uveitis caused by herpes simplex virus in the rabbit eye. The purpose of the proposed project is to carry out a further study on immunologic mechanisms of recurrent herpes simplex uveitis in rabbits and to define the pathogenesis of the disease. A role of nonherpetic uveitis in the pathogenesis of recurrent herpetic uveitis will also be assessed. Finally, the effects of known immunosuppressive drugs, such as Methatraxate, Azothioprine, Chlorambucil, and Prostaglandin inhibitors on the uveal inflammation and intraocular pressure of the rabbit affected by recurrent herpes simplex uveitis will be evaluated.